


social butterfly

by pinkcupboardwitch



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupboardwitch/pseuds/pinkcupboardwitch
Summary: Holland has never been a party animal.





	social butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muffinworry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinworry/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Please don't make me socialize."

“You said it yourself,” Holland says uncomfortably. It’s not just nerves choking him; the new, fashionable, _tight_ cravat has its share of blame too. And too late to discreetly retie it now, they’re in plain view of the ballroom. “I’m better at intimidating people than…than diplomacy.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re bad at it,” Vortalis says with laudable warmth, if not conviction. Holland gives him a pained look.

“Please don’t make me socialize.”

Vor hides his laugh behind a cough. “I can’t be everywhere at once. Think of this as practice.” 

“Practice.” 

Holland keeps staring at him, unimpressed, until Vortalis gives in, ballroom formality be damned, and laughs out loud.

“Never lose your poker face, Holland, you’re a joy.”

“Mm.”

“Oh, come on, I didn’t mean right this moment -”

“ _Mm_.”

* * *

“Please don’t make me socialize,” Athos will say a year and a day later as Astrid fixes his cravat, and Holland -

Holland’s face does not change.


End file.
